


Getting Over The Hurdles:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Attraction, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Beds, Biting, Body Worship, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Breakfast in Bed, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Cock & Ball Nibbling, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Date, First Time, General, Getting Together, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Male Slash, Morning After, Morning Sex, Mornngs, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Poisoning, Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Ripped/Torn Clothes, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Sick Character, Slash, Slow Dancing, Stripping, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wall Sex, Wall/Walls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve decides to make his move on Danny, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Getting Over The Hurdles:

*Summary: Steve decides to make his move on Danny, Is he successful?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was having a major problem, He has the hots for his partner, & best friend, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, who managed to come into his life, like a thunderstorm, & hasn't left ever since. He decided to make some type of gesture, & break the ice, when he speaks to him. He stops at the local bakery, & pick up his favorite breakfast pastry, & coffee. Then, He headed for Danny's house, so he can pick him up, & head into **_HQ_** together.

Meanwhile, Danny was waiting for Steve to pick him up, He had a feeling that the hunky brunette was in love with him, & he felt the same way. He hoped that the **_Five-O Commander_** had gotten a clue about it, but no luck so far. Also, He hoped that the former seal will ask him out on a date, cause he was ready to be with him, & in his future too.

When they got to the Palace, & out of the camaro, The Dark-Haired Man stopped the shorter man, "Yes, Steve ?", He asked with a smile. "I have something to tell you", Steve said, as he took a breath, & he said, "I have a crush on you, & I am in love with you, Ever since the beginning", The Blond smiled in response. "I love you too, Super Seal", The Loudmouth Detective said whispering, & they experienced their first kiss.

"Danno, I was wondering if you would like to go out with me ?", Steve asked hopefully, as he looked at him. "Steven, Yes, I would love to go out with you, Anytime, Anywhere", The Blond declared, as he answered him, The Newly Formed Couple went into **_HQ_** , feeling better about their status, & now where they stand with each other. Steve can't wait to plan their first date, & enjoy himself with Danny, as it happens.


End file.
